The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor laser and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor laser having a simplified manufacturing process and a method of manufacturing the same.
As the development of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device faces data transfer rate and power consumption limits, a technique of realizing an optical-interconnection on a silicon wafer receives more attention now. As an optical transmitter, an optical receiving device, and an optical passive device have been developed through researches, they partially come to an application state. Recently, the development of a monolithic integrated germanium light source on a silicon substrate spur researches on a silicon photonic technique.